icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cartoonprincess/My $0.02 on Sophie
NOTE: I initially opted to emotionally detach myself from this entire situation, since I didn't want to get all caught up in the drama here, anymore. However, I later realized that this was yet another perfect opportunity to reflect, which is something I love to do. ''' I guess I should start out by saying that Sophie and I were ''never'' very close. Therefore, I did not react as strongly to her lie and in all honesty, '''do not feel betrayed. Nevertheless, I know for a fact that the majority of this wiki does feel betrayed, and the reason I take the situation personally is because she deeply hurt some of my closest friends here. This entire incident fascinates me for many reasons. Primarily because this is obviously not the first time we have been fooled by someone we thought we could trust. We spend all our time worrying about trolls and newbs and we often overlook the regular users we interact with everyday, and we certainly don't give the admins a second thought. And yet, the two users who have caused us the most drama and emotional uproar have both been admins. Just a little food for thought. ;) What fascinates me even more is the fact that the truth was staring us right in the face the whole time. Think about all the pictures Sophie has posted exposing her'' bare chest. The thought had not even crossed my mind until someone had pointed it out to me. To an outsider, we would all seem pretty stupid for not catching it right off the bat. So, why '''didn't' we catch it? I have a theory. Let's face it, Sophie was virtually impossible to hate. We all loved her. She was sweet, she was pretty, she was innocent (or at least that's what she wanted us to think). There was a certain mysterious aspect of her that made her irresistable, and we were all drawn to that mystery. In essence, we were all in a daze. Even when she was having one of her violent mood swings, we cut her some slack because we thought she was dying. For the record, I am not pointing any of this out in personal bitterness, because I was on the same boat; I was just as in love with her as everyone else was. It took something''' major''' like this to snap us all out of it. However, what continues to boggle my mind is why she did it. She created the wiki. She's the reason all of us are here and together, right now. We are a very friendly, open and welcoming community. Why wouldn't we accept her back? It has been a struggle for me to make friends all my life, and yet I had no trouble making friends here. Why did she feel that she had to lie? I admit that I went through a period of time in my life where I would lie about myself all the time, but when I joined the wiki, I was honest right from the start and gradually became more comfortable and confident with who I was and am. I hope the same is true for the rest of you. Anyway, the fact of the matter is that I'm sure Sophie could have easily made friends here without having to lie, and I sincerely hope she has learned from this experience. Category:Blog posts